The Regret
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [TAORIS][CHAP 2 UPDATE!] Seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan itu. Penyesalan hanya meninggalkan rasa sakit.
1. Prolog

**Title :**

The Regret

**Disclaimer : **

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M (lemon, NC-21)

**Pairing : **

TaoRis (Oh My God. I can't believe this!)

**Length :**

Chaptered

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Aku datang lagi, kali ini membawa fic terbaru dengan cast TaoRis. Uh, ada yang suka couple satu ini? Well, seharusnya aku ngelunasin dulu hutang fic aku yg menumpuk, tapi semalem tiba-tiba aja mimpiin si Kris dan langsung dapet ide buat ngetik /thanks galaxy oppa/. Ini angst loh, aku gak janji bakal happy ending kaya fic sebelumnya. Entah kenapa ucapan salah satu readers aku yg bilang 'cinta gak harus happy ending' bikin aku bener-bener niat nulis yg sad ending. Hhaha. Ini masih prolog ya. Sisanya nyusul, tergantung pada minat pemirsa sekalian. Kalo gak ada yang suka, yaaaah, terpaksa dicancel aja.

**Enjoy ya~**

**Background Music :**

Daydream – Super Junior

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**TAORIS AREA**

* * *

**Prolog**

"Kau sudah siap?"

Tao mengangguk semangat. Dia melihat ke segala penjuru kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa barang lagi dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Dia tersenyum manis pada Kris, "Walaupun aku mengatakan tidak siap, kau tetap akan membawaku kan?"

Kris balas tersenyum, dia mengambil alih tas besar itu dan menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya. Dia merunduk sedikit dan memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mencium Tao cepat. Tao terkesiap, tidak menyangka dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. "Aku harus tetap membawa pengantinku, tidak peduli dia sudah siap atau belum."

Tao merona, dia mengecup ringan wajah Kris. "Aku tidak menyangka detik-detik seperti ini akan datang juga," lirihnya.

Kris merengut lucu, "Kau seharusnya mengatakan 'aku sangat senang karna kau akan menikahiku' begitu."

Tao tertawa kecil lalu buru-buru membekap mulutnya. "Haruskah aku mengatakan itu? Tanpa mendengarkannya pun kau pasti sudah tau kalau itulah yang aku rasakan."

Kris menatapnya tajam. Kobaran cinta membayang dengan jelas, membuat Tao berdebar. "Aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu, membutuhkanmu. Mulai hari ini, kita akan memulai hidup yang baru. Tanpa orangtua kita, tanpa teman-teman, dan juga tanpa materi. Kau sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya? Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu sesuatu seperti kebahagiaan, karna bahagia itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dijanjikan namun diusahakan. Kita harus berusaha bersama agar bisa tau seperti apa itu bahagia. Apa kau bersedia?"

Tao terpana, dia tidak ingin menangis sebenarnya. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bersikap cengeng dan membuat Kris khawatir, namun kata-kata Kris seakan melelehkan perasaannya. Memanaskan matanya hingga berair.

"Aku bersedia. Aku juga mencintaimu." Airmatanya lolos tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dia menelusup masuk kedalam pelukan Kris, menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher pria tinggi tersebut dan terisak setelahnya. Dia bahagia. Semestinya begitu kan?

Hanya saja, Tao tidak cukup mengerti jika perbuatan egois mereka saat itu akan memberikan dampak yang menyakitkan bagi keduanya. Bagi dirinya dan Kris.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title :**

The Regret

**Disclaimer : **

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M (lemon, NC-21)

**Pairing : **

TaoRis (Oh My God. I can't believe this!)

**Length :**

Chaptered

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

**Enjoy ya~**

**Big Thanks To :**

Para pecinta TaoRis yang ingin fic ini tetap lanjut. ^^

**Background Music :**

Daydream – Super Junior

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**TAORIS AREA**

**Chapter one : **Rumah Baru

* * *

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Tao menoleh. Suara Kris terasa menggema di flat kecil itu. Dia menghampiri sosok tinggi itu sambil tersenyum ceria. "Apa kau perlu bertanya?" tanyanya balik.

Kris mengedikkan bahu, merasa bersyukur karna setidaknya Tao menyukai tempat ini. Dia sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh tabungannya untuk memulai hidup baru bersama Tao, dan nampaknya dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Sejak mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah semalam, mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan saling mengeluh satu sama lain.

Tao memandang ke sekeliling dengan takjub, padahal tidak ada apa-apa didalam sana, kecuali sebuah sofa reyot dan meja kecil sebagai pengisi ruangan. Namun sepertinya Tao tidak ambil pusing, dia malah berjalan menuju sofa itu dan menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya disana. Dia melambaikan tangannya, memanggil Kris agar ikut bergabung. "Ayo kemari," ajaknya.

Kris menyunggingkan senyum manis dan turut melangkah kesana. Dia langsung memeluk bahu Tao dan mereka saling tertawa gembira. "Sofa ini keras sekali. Sepertinya kita harus menabung untuk membeli barang-barang baru," ujar Tao. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kris yang lebar.

"Kau masih punya uang? Uangku habis untuk membayar flat ini setahun kedepan," sambung Kris. Dia menyesal karna tidak membawa uang sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kartu kreditnya diblokir oleh sang Ayah, dan dia harus menjual beberapa barang seperti jam demi menyambung kehidupan mereka berdua beberapa minggu kedepan. Untuk pekerjaan, dia bisa mencarinya nanti.

Tao mengangguk, "Punya. Kau tenang saja. Yang paling penting untuk saat ini adalah membeli tempat tidur baru dan beberapa perabot dapur." Dia mengerling nakal.

Kris yang saat itu tentu sudah tau maksud dari ucapan Tao langsung memberikan beberapa kecupan nakal dileher jenjangnya. "Tempat tidur baru? Untuk apa?" bisiknya rendah. Dia menghirup lama leher Tao yang terbuka. Entah mengapa harum tubuh Tao membuat ia merasa tenang.

Tao terkikik geli—persis seperti wanita. "Tentu saja untuk malam pengantin kita, babo—ya. Aku tidak mau tubuhku harus remuk jika kita melakukannya disini," dia mengerucutkan bibir setelahnya. Membuat Kris hilang kendali dan meraup penuh bibir yang menggoda itu.

Tao memekik saat lidah Kris menelusup masuk kedalam mulutnya, dia meremas lembut leher dan bahu pria itu. Dengan sengaja menempelkan tubuh keduanya, meninggalkan sensasi gairah disetiap pembuluh darah. "Kris," desahnya. Dia benar-benar serius ketika mengatakan tidak ingin bercinta di sofa reyot ini. Bisa-bisa punggungnya patah. Tapi, nampaknya Kris tidak begitu menanggapi ucapannya. Gairah menutup akal sehat seperti kabut.

Kris melepas Tao beberapa detik kemudian. Dia tersenyum bangga melihat wajah Tao yang kini memerah dan sedikit berantakan. Bibirnya bengkak dan nampak menggoda—memanggil Kris untuk melumatnya lagi dan lagi. Kris menyeringai, bercinta disofa terdengar menyenangkan, mereka tidak pernah melakukan itu selama ini. Dia baru akan mendekati Tao, namun pemuda itu menahan pundaknya. Tao mendelik sambil menggeleng keras-keras. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau melakukannya disini, Kris."

Kris merengut sebal. "Kau tidak akan tau sensasinya sebelum merasakannya, sayang." Sahutnya kalem. Dia bahkan mengedip sok imut.

Tao melotot lagi, dia memukul kepala Kris cukup kuat. Membuat yang lebih tua itu menjerit sakit. "YAK!" Kris mendelik tak terima.

Tao mencibir, "Dasar mesum. Kita akan melakukannya setelah membeli tempat tidur. Titik," putus Tao.

Kris masih meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Arrasseo. Kita akan membelinya. Tapi kau harus berjanji agar melayaniku sampai aku puas. Bagaimana?" tantang Kris. Dia masih saja mesum bahkan setelah Tao memukulnya.

Tao mengerutkan dahi, "Kau mau ku pukul lagi?" ancam Tao.

Kris tersenyum menyeramkan. Dia menahan tangan Tao yang hendak memukulnya lalu menarik pinggang pria itu untuk lebih mendekat—memeluknya dengan posesif. "Kalau tidak, aku akan memaksamu melakukannya disini. Lagipula aku tau kau tidak akan bisa menolak dengan sentuhanku." Dia berujar bangga. Tao mencoba berontak, namun dia malah melenguh ketika Kris menghisap lehernya. "Tuh kan.." ejek Kris.

Tao mendelik marah, "Baiklah. Pokoknya kita harus membeli tempat tidur dulu."

Setidaknya melayani Kris ditempat tidur lebih terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan daripada diatas sofa yang keras ini.

* * *

"Apa ini bagus?"

Kris mengernyit heran. Tempat tidur yang ditunjuk Tao memang sangat bagus—selera kekasihnya ini sangat tinggi—namun jika dilihat dari harganya, Kris harus meneguk ludah untuk itu.

Dia tidak ingin menyebutkan persisnya berapa, yang pasti tempat tidur ini mahal. Mungkin terbuat dari bahan spesial. Dia melirik Tao yang kini dengan senangnya duduk diatas tempat tidur itu. Kris jadi tidak tega, tapi hei! Mereka baru memulai hidup baru, setidaknya mereka harus berhemat kan? Dia memanggil Tao lembut, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya itu dari betapa empuknya tempat tidur tersebut. Tao menoleh sejenak, dia tersenyum senang—hati Kris serasa diremas-remas.

"Ini bagus kan? Aku sangat menyukainya." Tutur Tao begitu dia sampai dihadapan Kris.

Kris mengangguk—meski dalam hati menggerutu tak jelas. "Tapi, tidakkah ini terlalu mahal?" dia berbisik pelan.

Tao menatapnya kesal. Dia sangat manja bahkan dalam keadaan yang tak berpunya seperti sekarang. "Aku masih punya uang untuk membelinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kris tersenyum sendu. Bukan, dia pun sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan harganya jika mereka memiliki uang, tapi mereka juga harus memikirkan hal-hal yang akan dilalui kedepan nanti. Banyak sekali yang harus mereka beli, dan dia berharap Tao akan menyimpan uang tersebut untuk keperluan lain yang lebih mendesak.

Dengan berat hati dia akhirnya menggeleng. "Ini terlalu mahal Tao. Bukankah katamu kau harus membeli perabotan memasak? Nanti uangnya tidak cukup," ujar Kris berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Tapi aku masih menyimpan banyak Kris. Aku rasa itu cukup. Bagaimana kalau perabotan itu kita beli kapan-kapan saja?" usul Tao bersemangat. Dia menampilkan mimik memelas yang mampu membuat Kris merasa menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia karna tidak mau menuruti keinginan dari kekasihnya ini.

"Lalu kita akan makan apa?"

Tao memutar matanya ke segala arah dengan bingung. Mencoba mencari pembenaran dari usulnya. "Kita beli saja."

Kris ingin tertawa sekaligus kasihan melihat Tao yang merengek begini. Seandainya dia cukup berani untuk memohon restu dari Ayahnya demi bersama dengan Tao, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Dia memang pecundang. Dia mengajak Tao melarikan diri tapi malah membuat pria itu ikut merasakan kesulitan bersamanya. Seharusnya dia membuat Tao bahagia. "Kita tidak mungkin membeli setiap hari kan?" tukasnya masih dengan ekspresi lembut.

Tao menggigit bibir, kebiasaannya ketika sedang menahan kesal atau tangis. Dia melirik sejenak tempat tidur itu lalu berpaling lagi menatap Kris. Rasa kecewa tergambar jelas dimatanya. Dia sedikit sesegukan. Uh, dia sangat cengeng. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Kris jadi ingin selalu melindunginya. "Baiklah." Airmata lolos tanpa bisa ditahan.

Kris pada akhirnya tertawa, dia tidak berniat menggoda Tao sebenarnya. Namun ekspresi kekanakan yang ditunjukkan Tao tampak sangat menghibur. Dia menarik lelaki yang lebih kecil itu kedalam rengkuhan hangat—menenangkan. "Jangan menangis," bisik Kris. "Aku berjanji akan bekerja dan membeli yang lebih bagus dari tempat tidur itu. Bagaimana?" dia mencoba menghibur tapi Tao malah menangis lebih kencang. Beberapa pengunjung yang sedang lewat memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tertarik.

Tao mengangguk pelan. Dia memeluk pinggang Kris erat-erat. Dalam hati mengutuk tingkahnya yang manja. Dia hanya belum terbiasa. Selama ini hidupnya selalu dipenuhi dengan hal-hal mewah. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika dia tidak bisa mengontrol hasrat berbelanjanya. "Kau sudah berjanji."

Kris memeluknya semakin erat. Dia menciumi kepala Tao berulang-ulang. Bersumpah akan bekerja sekuat yang ia bisa demi membahagiakan Tao. "Kau boleh memegang janjiku."

Benar, Tao bisa memegang janjinya. Dia berjanji akan membuat mereka tidak menyesal telah mengambil keputusan untuk hidup bersama. Namun siapa yang tau apa yang terjadi kedepannya?

* * *

Tao mendesah lembut. Dia dengan sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya kesana kemari demi menggoda Kris yang saat ini sedang duduk memangkunya. Kris menatapnya tak berkedip, dia mengelus-elus pinggang Tao sambil sesekali menyesap nipplenya yang menegak. Gairah membuat mereka kehilangan akal. Menggoda mereka untuk saling memuaskan. Tao meremas pelan rambut Kris ketika pria tersebut nampak asyik memberi tanda didadanya. Dia merengek ketika Kris tak kunjung memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Tao yang berkedut-kedut ingin dimasuki.

"Kris," bisik Tao. Dia menciumi rambut Kris yang sedikit berkeringat. Wajar saja, mereka sudah melakukan ini hampir 2 jam lamanya. Sesaat setelah pulang dari berbelanja dan memasak, kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu memilih untuk melepas lelah dengan bercinta. Dan tentu saja Kris harus mengeluarkan segala jurus merayu demi membujuk Tao ikut naik bersamanya keatas ranjang baru mereka. Tao tak ayal seringkali mengeluh tentang betapa jeleknya ranjang itu, namun pada akhirnya dia mengalah juga dan membiarkan Kris mencumbunya.

"Apa?" Kris mengangkat kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum polos yang membuat Tao lemas. Batang kemaluannya sudah ereksi dan lubangnya serasa berdenyut ingin dimanja. Tapi Kris malah bertingkah.

"Please," Tao memejamkan mata. Dengan sengaja menggerakkan bokong kenyalnya didekat penis Kris yang mengeras. Kris melenguh nikmat. "Jangan menggodaku."

Kris tersenyum separo sebelum memeluk Tao lebih kuat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher pria tersebut. "Menggoda apa?" dia meremas-remas bongkahan itu dengan gemas.

Tao memukul punggung Kris lemah. Sial, Kris sangat suka mempermainkannya di ranjang. Tao dengan berani menarik tengkuk Kris dan memberinya ciuman kasar yang memabukkan. Sebelum Kris sempat memasukkan lidahnya, Tao malah memalingkan muka. "Ya!" bisik Kris tak terima. Dia semakin intens meremas bokong Tao.

"Masukkan dulu," Tao menyeringai. "Please." Kali ini dia memohon. Raut wajahnya yang manis, juga peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya membuat kejantanan Kris berdenyut. Dia ingin seperti ini selamanya. Bersama Tao—menggapai kenikmatan dan kepuasan bersama.

"Aku akan bermain kasar." Kris tersengal. Dia menuntun batang penisnya dan mulai membiarkan daging itu menyentuh lubang Tao.

Tao memekik lirih—sarat permohonan. Dia menjambak ringan rambut Kris dan berulang kali mencoba menarik napas—meski terasa sulit karna saat ini bokongnya sedang dimasuki sesuatu yang besar. "Silahkan." Tao terkekeh saat melihat mata Kris yang setengah menutup. Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus memasuki Tao secara perlahan.

Inci demi inci diraih. Pada akhirnya batang itu masuk sepenuhnya. Tao tersengal akan kenikmatan dunia, Kris pun sama. Mereka memejamkan mata saat mulai bergerak. Tak ada satupun yang bicara. Desahan itu mewakili semuanya. Kris dengan tidak sabarnya mulai menggenjot lubang Tao tanpa ampun. Dia sesekali berdesis saat Tao mengetatkan lubang surganya.

Tao sendiri tak tinggal diam. Dia menarik wajah Kris agar menghadap didadanya. Meminta pria itu agar menghisap nipplenya yang mengacung indah. Kris menurut, tidak ingin melewatkan salah satu bagian favoritnya itu.

"Kris.. Ahhh," Tao ingin berteriak saat tanpa sengaja Kris menyentuh prostatnya. Dia memeluk kuat tengkuk pria tersebut, memohon untuk tidak berhenti. Karna kenikmatan ini membutakan. Membuat mereka gila.

Penis Tao yang menganggur pada akhirnya diremas lembut oleh Kris. Dia ingin Tao juga merasakan nikmat seperti dirinya. Kris merasa pikirannya semakin kacau seiring gerakan pinggul mereka yang brutal. Dia terus menyodok tanpa ampun, membuat ranjang baru mereka berdecit nyaring. Beginilah rasanya surga dunia. Dia tidak akan melupakan ini selamanya.

"Tao.. Nggh.." Kris menghisap lembut nipple Tao. Berusaha membuat sebanyak mungkin kissmark disana. Dia akan sangat bangga ketika melihat Tao terbangun dengan tubuh penuh bercak merah hasil karyanya. Tao sendiri kini hanya mengerang tak terkendali. Wajahnya seperti orang yang menahan sakit, namun Kris tau jika dia sedang dilanda nikmat.

Kris memandang Tao tak berkedip. Dia bagai seorang dewi penggoda. Tubuhnya bermandikan peluh, sedangkan wajahnya memerah. Manis sekali, membuat gairah Kris naik ke ubun-ubun. "Aku mencintaimu." Dia menyodok lebih kuat. Ritme semakin cepat.

Tao balik memandangnya, dia ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun. Kris dengan senang hati membantunya. Dia memegang pinggang Tao dan membantu sang kekasih untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan cepat. "Aku juga," Tao tersenyum. Dia ingin sampai, penisnya bahkan sudah banyak sekali mengeluarkan precum karna terlalu sering bergesekan dengn perut Kris.

Kris mengangguk cepat, dia juga akan tiba sebentar lagi. Hanya saja, kehangatan yang menyelimuti penisnya membuat ia tidak ingin mengakhiri kenikmatan ini. Dia terus bergerak, ketika Tao menurunkan tubuhnya, maka Kris dengan sengaja akan menaikkan pinggulnya. Persis mengenai prostat Tao yang membengkak.

Tao mendesah, karna untuk saat ini tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendesah. Dia tidak mampu merasakan hal lain selain rasa penuh tak terdefinisikan didalam bokongnya. Dia dengan sengaja menjepit penis Kris, dan mendapat tatapan sayu serta desisan penuh nafsu sebagai gantinya.

"Aku hampir…sampai." Tao mengelap sekilas keringat didahi Kris. Kris membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Dia juga. Ouh, dia juga tidak sabar untuk menumpahkan sarinya didalam tubuh Tao.

Tak ada lagi kelembutan. Nyatanya mereka bukan lagi remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Mereka adalah dua pria dewasa yang sudah saling mengerti akan kebutuhan masing-masing. Maka ketika Kris menambahkan kecepatan keluar-masuk penisnya didalam rektum Tao, pria yang satunya lagi hanya mengerang pasrah sambil memegang bahu Kris.

Terus seperti itu, hingga Tao bisa merasakan pandangannya yang memutih dan penisnya yang memuntahkan sperma. Dia menjerit nikmat, tubuhnya seringan kapas. "Kris..Kris.."

Kris sangat suka ini. Ketika Tao menggapai klimaksnya, dia akan melagukan nama Kris sekeras yang ia bisa. Dan lubangnya pun otomatis akan mengetat dan memijat lembut. Membuat Kris hilang kendali akan pinggulnya sendiri.

"Tao.. Tao.." Kris mendongak. Dia akan sampai. Sedikit lagi. Kris bergerak penuh nafsu—nyaris kesetanan. Tao berusaha mengimbanginya meski dia sangat lemas pasca menembakkan hampir seluruh sperma yang ia miliki.

Dan klimaks. Kris melenguh nikmat, dia menarik wajah Tao untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman penuh kasih. Mereka terus berciuman sambil sesekali bergoyang menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks.

Tao mendesah saat Kris mencabut pelan miliknya yang tidak lagi ereksi. Mereka tersenyum sejenak sebelum memutuskan menarik selimut dan berbaring sambil berpelukan didalamnya. Tao dengan senang hati meringsut masuk kedalam dekapan hangat Kris. "Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?" Kris tertawa geli mengingat insiden saat membeli ranjang tadi.

Tao memberengut. Dia menepuk pelan dada Kris, "Sial," umpatnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa marah jika kau meniduriku seperti tadi. Itu harus kuakui adalah sex terbaik kita." Dia tersenyum malu.

Kris mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "Besok kita menikah ya?" ajaknya.

Ouh, dia bahkan mengajak Tao menikah tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya. Berani sekali si naga tampan ini. Tapi Tao pada akhirnya mengangguk. Bukankah tujuan utama mereka adalah itu? Menikah dan hidup bersama. Meski sangat sulit untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa menikahkan pasangan gay layaknya Tao dan Kris, namun mereka patut bersyukur karna adanya Suho—sahabat Kris—yang kini menjabat sebagai pendeta. Dia dengan sukarela ingin membantu. Kris sudah menghubunginya jauh-jauh hari.

"Baiklah," sahut Tao. "Tapi, apakah kau sudah memberitahu Ayah dan Ibu kita?" bisiknya lirih.

Kris tertegun. Dengan lembut membelai surai kehitaman Tao. Benar, bagaimanapun mereka berhak tau akan pernikahan ini. Walaupun mereka tidak merestui sama sekali hubungan Tao dan Kris. "Aku akan menghubungi mereka besok. Jangan khawatir. Yang terpenting kau tetap selalu bersamaku. Kau harus berjanji."

Tao mengangguk yakin. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan dia merasa ngantuk bukan main. "Aku berjanji. Kau pun harus melakukan yang sama."

Kris memeluknya sangat erat saat itu.

Mereka tidak akan pernah tau, jika sebuah janji tetap saja memiliki potensi untuk dilanggar. Entah oleh siapa. Kris atau Tao.

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeong!

Para Pecinta Taoris, maafkan aku yang engga bisa ngetik panjang-panjang utk chap ini. Aku sengaja. Hehe. Chap ini khusus aku kasi yang manis2 dulu, entar baru yang nyesek2nya ya. Aku sih rencananya mau bikin sampe chap 4 aja, takutnya bakal ngebosenin kalo lama2.

Nah, untuk adegan NC nya udah oke belom? Udah hot atau masih kurang? Aku sih udah cukup umur dong ya buat nulis ini, buat kalian yang masih unyu, polos, dan tak terkontaminasi lebih baik gak usah baca. Kalo tetap keukeh, dosa tanggung sendiri

yak XD

Mau dilanjut?

**REVIEW DULU DONG ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title :**

The Regret

**Disclaimer : **

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M (lemon, NC-21)

**Pairing : **

TaoRis

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Big Thanks To:**

Semua readers, yang review, yang follow & fav. Thanks guys.

**A/N :**

Anyeong ^^

Aku tau ini telat bgt. Salahkan tugas aku yang begitu banyak dan beberapa fic aku yang lain. Ide untuk fic ini sempat tersendat di awal-awal, trus mendadak aku jadi semangat buat lanjut. Aku harap kalian suka. **Enjoy ya**

**Background Music :**

In My Dream – Super Junior

Daydream – Super Junior

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**TAORIS AREA**

**Chapter two : **Setelah Menikah

* * *

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak datang," Tao berujar lirih.

Dia meremas pelan tangannya dan menoleh demi menatap Kris yang kini sedang sibuk membuka dasi serta jasnya disudut kamar. Dia tidak ingin menangis, sejak tadi—sejak mereka mengucapkan sumpah—dia sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan laju airmatanya. Tao tentu tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan kecil mereka berdua. Namun pertahanannya tak berlangsung lama, kekecewaan karna absennya orangtua mereka di pernikahannya dan Kris membuat airmata itu meleleh tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dia sesegukan, meski dia sudah memilih untuk hidup bersama Kris, tapi rasa sayang dan harapan agar orangtuanya merestui hubungan mereka masih membumbung tinggi.

Kris menoleh lalu menghela napas. Dia mendekati Tao yang terduduk dipinggiran ranjang, lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. "Yang terpenting kita sudah memberitahu mereka."

Tao mendongak, matanya berkaca-kaca dan hati Kris serasa dihantam oleh batu berduri. Dia yang membuat Tao menangis seperti ini. Salahkan dirinya yang begitu egois ingin memiliki Tao. Seandainya mereka tak bertemu. Seandainya Kris tak pernah terpesona oleh Tao. Mungkin tak seperti ini. Tapi Kris tak ingin menyesal. Tidak sama sekali. Cintanya pada Tao bukanlah hal yang patut untuk disesali, tapi disyukuri.

"Aku menyayangi mereka," isak Tao.

Kris terdiam. Matanya menatap kearah ranjang dengan sedih. Dia juga. Dia juga menyayangi orangtua mereka, dia pun tak ingin mengecewakan mereka seperti ini. Tapi Kris tak punya pilihan. Rasa cintanya pada Tao tak bisa dihentikan begitu saja. Dia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan jika sehari saja dalam hidupnya tak bertemu Tao. "Aku juga," bisiknya serak.

Tao menangis lagi, malah semakin keras. Kris berlutut dihadapan Tao, memegang kedua bahu sempit itu dan menarik dagunya pelan. "Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya yakin. Dia berharap keputusannya membawa Tao kabur bukanlah keputusan yang salah. Dia berharap mereka tak akan pernah berpisah bahkan didalam mimpi sekalipun. Dia.. hanya ingin Tao bahagia. Kebahagiannya sangat bergantung pada Tao. Apapun itu asalkan bisa membuat kekasihnya tersenyum, maka sudah cukup.

Tao menggigit bibir. Dia menghapus sejenak airmatanya lalu menarik leher Kris mendekat. Mencium bibir orang yang kini sudah sah menjadi pemilik akan hati dan tubuhnya. Saling memagut dalam rasa kecewa dan bahagia. Dia menyayangi Kris, mencintainya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya itu sudah cukup kan?

"Aku juga."

* * *

"Krissh.. Ahh.."

Tao mendesah keras. Tubuh telanjangnya sudah bermandi peluh. Dia terbaring lemah diatas meja makan baru mereka sambil berpegangan erat pada pinggirannya. Ouh, salahkan Kris yang memiliki nafsu sangat besar. Ini sudah ronde ketujuh dan pria itu belum puas juga. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa ronde didalam kamar—dengan banyak gaya tentunya—lalu dikamar mandi, diatas sofa keras mereka yang terletak diruang tengah—Tao memaki Kris saat itu—lalu berakhir dimeja makan. Dia bersumpah akan menghajar Kris dengan jurus wushunya jika nanti meja mereka patah. Sial, tapi apakah dia bisa? Mungkin untuk berjalan saja akan sangat susah. Lubangnya dihantam habis-habisan oleh kejantanan Kris.

"Nggh…" Kris tak peduli. Dia terus menggenjot dengan kekuatan maksimal. Tao memeluk erat lehernya, mencium Kris dalam sebuah pagutan panas yang membakar gairah. Kris membalas ciuman itu. Pikirannya bagai tertutup kabut putih, dia benar-benar serasa melayang.

"Ah.. Lebih cepath.." bisik Tao setelah pagutan mereka berpisah. Kris tersenyum manis, dia menenggelamkam wajahnya diceruk leher Tao, berusaha membuat kissmark baru disana. Tao memeluk erat pinggang Kris. Kakinya terasa bergetar, kenikmatan yang bersarang didalam tubuhnya membuat dia lupa daratan. Seharusnya dia sudah curiga saat Kris mengatakan ingin merayakan malam pertama mereka dengan penuh rasa semangat. Ternyata pria itu sudah merencanakan semuanya. Termasuk beberapa pil perangsang yang ia masukkan kedalam minuman Tao beberapa jam yang lalu. Lihatlah, Tao sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menolak saat Kris tak henti-henti menusuk lubangnya. Dia hanya mampu mengerang dan mendesah.

"Please ahh.." erang Tao frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja Kris memelankan laju keluar-masuk kejantanannya. Tao merengut sebal, dia menjambak dengan gemas rambut pria yang kini sedang melumat nipplenya. Oh, dia benar-benar benci jika Kris mulai mempermainkannya seperti ini. Tao benar-benar sudah terbakar gairah sekarang, tidak bisakah Kris mengerti itu? Dengan kasar dia mendorong tubuh Kris darinya lalu memaksa pria itu agar duduk diatas kursi meja makan mereka. Kris sempat tercengang didetik-detik pertama, lalu tiba-tiba saja menyeringai. Tao benar-benar sudah tidak sabar.

Dia menatap Tao dengan seduktif. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada penis Tao yang menegak dan nampak mengeluarkan precum. Dia menahan napas, meneguk ludak pelan menyaksikan betapa menggairahkannya Tao. "Kau kenapa?" bisiknya berat.

Tao mendengus kesal, dengan tidak sabaran langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Kris. Kris melenguh nikmat. Penisnya yang menegang bertabrakan dengan bokong empuk Tao. Tapi dia akan mencoba bersabar, dia ingin menggoda si mungil ini dulu. "Kau keterlaluan, dasar brengsek." Umpat Tao. Dia menarik leher Kris dan mencium bibirnya penuh-penuh. Tidak membiarkan pria itu memimpin sedikitpun. Rasakan itu.

Kris memejamkan mata, mengelus pinggang Tao dengan perlahan. Merasakan tekstur halus yang menapaki tangannya. Dia bisa merasakan penisnya yang semakin menegang seiring dengan pergerakan Tao yang menggebu. Dia meremas bokong itu dengan gemas. Ingin sekali menghantamnya secara membabi-buta. Jarinya dengan nakal mulai mencari jalan masuk dan menusuk dengan cara yang sangat sensual—sangat disukai Tao. Tao mendesah, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka begitu saja. Oh, dia sangat menginginkan Kris didalam tubuhnya sekarang.

"Ayo masukkan, Kris." Geramnya. Kris tersenyum menyebalkan. Mencium bibir itu lagi sebelum melepas jarinya dan menuntun batang kemaluannya yang sudah sangat ereksi. Dia memasukkan daging itu secara perlahan, sengaja. Dia ingin Tao menikmati setiap inchi tubuhnya dan membuat pria itu tidak akan mampu melupakan semua kenikmatan ini. Ronde terakhir, Kris berjanji didalam hatinya. Dia tidak akan mengerjai Tao lagi setelah klimaksnya tergapai.

Tao mengerang sensual, meremas tengkuk Kris dengan gemas. Kepalanya mendongak sementara keringat berlomba-lomba mengaliri kulit mulusnya. Kris semakin tegang melihat pemandangan itu. Dia bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang berdenyut didalam lubang hangat Tao yang entah bagaimana masih saja sempit. Dia meremas bokong Tao tak sabaran. "K—kau.. ah.. Aku mencintaimu.." sengal Kris. Matanya terpejam sementara ia bergerak.

Tao membuka keping matanya. Dia tertawa kecil melihat rona kemerahan yang mewarnai pipi Kris. Dengan lembut Tao mengecup pipi suaminya, sementara pinggulnya bergerak kesana kemari mencari kepuasan. Sesekali dia akan mendesah saat Kris dengan tepat menyentuh prostatnya, atau kadang kali Tao akan mengerang karna gerakan Kris yang semakin cepat. Terus seperti itu. Hingga Tao merasa tak sanggup lagi. Hingga Kris merasakan semua darahnya mulai mengalir pada satu titik. Hingga mereka bahkan tak mampu lagi bernapas. Kenikmatan ini membuat keduanya buta akan gairah yang berkobar-kobar. Menyiksa sedemikian rupa.

Tao tahu dia akan sampai pada klimaksnya sebentar lagi. Pinggulnya mulai bergetar dan tarikan napasnya semakin tak sabaran. Kris sendiri hanya bisa menggeram sexy sambil terus menciumi bahu Tao yang terbuka dihadapannya.

Gerakan Kris semakin cepat. Penisnya terus menumbuk semakin dalam. Tao memegang tengkuknya. Dia memekik lirih saat Kris semakin kehilangan kendali atas gerakan pinggulnya.

"Kris.. Ahh.."

"Oh sial," umpat Kris. Dia benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan menjalari penisnya. Dengan sekali hentakan dia mendorong sekuat tenaganya, membiarkan Tao menjerit frustasi. Bergerak semakin tak terkendali dan terus seperti itu. Hinggap pada akhirnya kedua dari mereka merasakan pandangannya memutih. Tubuh seringan kapas. Dan napas berhembus lega. Klimaks selalu terasa menyenangkan, terlebih bersama orang yang kau cintai.

* * *

Kehidupan pernikahan tak selalu menakutkan. Setidaknya bagi pasangan baru layaknya Kris dan Tao. Kebanyakan orang menggambarkan pernikahan sebagai momok menakutkan, padahal tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Tao cukup menikmati peran barunya sebagai pasangan hidup Kris. Membuka mata dipagi hari sambil memandangi pria itu. Makan bersamanya setiap saat. Memasak bersama yang terkadang malah berakhir dengan tubuh penuh peluh diatas lantai. Selalu seperti itu. Semua menjadi menyenangkan karna dia menjalaninya bersama Kris. Orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Seseorang yang membuatnya berani mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan mewahnya dan lebih memilih menjalani kehidupan yang sederhana. Terkadang dia berpikir ini semua adalah mimpi, mengingat perjuangan mereka untuk bisa bersama terbilang tidak mudah. Keluarga mereka sama-sama berasal dari kalangan terpandang. Kris adalah seorang pewaris tunggal sebuah hotel ternama dinegara mereka, sedangkan Tao adalah anak tunggal dari seorang pejabat tinggi. Tidak ada yang salah awalnya, kecuali pertemuan manis mereka yang pada akhirnya menghantarkan keduanya pada perasaan tabu yang tidak bisa dengan mudah diterima. Tao sadar, di sangat memahami, keputusan mereka untuk kabur adalah sesuatu yang salah. Namun hatinya pun tak dapat dibohongi. Dia pernah mencoba meninggalkan Kris, berkencan dengan wanita-wanita, tapi tak semudah itu. Tak segampang itu meninggalkan seseorang yang sudah terpahat mati dihatimu. Dia selalu berakhir dengan menangisi Kris setiap malam, merasakan kerinduan yang membuatnya sesak, menjadikannya seperti manusia yang tak bisa mencintai orang lain. Dan dia merasa bersyukur karna setidaknya Kris pun merasakan hal yang sama. Pria itu—entah sejauh mana kadar cintanya pada Tao, yang jelas Tao merasa sangat berterimakasih pada Kris karna sudah berinisiatif membawanya pergi.

Dia tidak akan pernah tahu akan bagaimana hidupnya jika dia tidak bisa menyentuh pria jangkung itu lagi.

Yang jelas, rasa sayangnya pada Kris yang mampu membuatnya bertahan hingga sejauh ini.

Mereka tak akan pernah berpisah kan?

* * *

Kris mengerang frustasi. Dia sudah mencari pekerjaan kemana-mana, menunjukkan semua ijazahnya yang bergengsi itu. Tapi, semua seakan tak berarti. Ayahnya sudah dengan tegas menutup jalan bagi Kris agar pria tersebut tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kris sebenarnya tak ambil pusing jika dia tidak mempunyai tanggungan lain dirumahnya—Tao. Dia hanya ingin membuat pasangannya itu bahagia. Dia paham jika Tao belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan sederhana yang mereka jalani sekarang. Pria itu masih sedikit dibayang-bayangi dengan kehidupan mewahnya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

Kris menggeleng lesu. Dia melangkah masuk menuju ruang tengah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas karpet jelek mereka. Sudah sebulan, dan tinggal menghitung hari lagi hingga semua uang didalam tabungannya terkuras habis. Mereka tidak mungkin hanya hidup berpangku tangan menunggu jatuhnya uang dari langit, bagaimanapun Kris harus bekerja. Sedangkan Tao, dia adalah anak manja yang tidak pernah melakukan apapun didalam hidupnya selain berbelanja. Tapi setidaknya Kris merasa bangga pada panda mungilnya itu, dia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam mengurus rumah dan melayani kebutuhan Kris. Dia—meski tidak sepenuhnya bisa, namun dia sudah berusaha kan?

Tao melangkah ke dapur, mengambil segelas air dan menghampiri Kris. "Ini," sodornya. Kris menerima air itu sambil tersenyum. Dia langsung meneguknya habis, diluar cuaca sangat panas, dan dia bahkan tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk sekedar membeli minuman ringan. Dia harus berhemat untuk ongkosnya, dia sudah tidak punya mobil lagi, ingat?

Tao dengan penuh perhatian memijat lembut pundak suaminya, mencoba menghilangkan lelah itu. "Kau bisa mencarinya lagi besok," ujar Tao. Beralih memeluk leher Kris dan mengusap pelan lengan yang satunya. Dia ingin menangis sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak akan memperlihatkan itu semua pada Kris. Bukan kehidupan seperti ini yang ada dibayangannya. Walau dia cukup bahagia dengan bersatunya cinta mereka, namun tak pernah terpikir oleh Tao jika masalah keuangan akan menghimpit mereka sedemikian rupa.

Kris mengangguk, dia memejamkan mata lalu menghela napas. Dia meremas pelan tangan Tao yang bertengger di lehernya. Airmata lolos tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dia tidak mau menjadi cengeng, tapi rasa sakit karna sudah membuat Tao ikut mengalami ini sekiranya membuat Kris tak kuasa membendung airmatanya. Mereka bisa melewati ini. Mereka harus mampu menunjukkan pada setiap orang bahwa mereka bisa. Bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang layak menemani Kris disampingnya kecuali Tao. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Itu adalah mantra utama yang selalu diucapkan Kris setiap hari. Dia tahu, cinta saja tak akan cukup menyokong kehidupan mereka yang berangsur melarat. Tapi, cintanya pada Tao lah yang membuat pria itu semangat. Membuatnya ingat bahwa kini dia punya alasan untuk hidup. Membuatnya sadar bahwa didunia ini masih ada tempat baginya untuk berbagi segala keluh kesahnya. Tempat untuknya pulang. Tempat dimana ada seseorang yang menunggunya.

"Aku juga."

Dan setiap kalimat balasan Tao seakan bisa menghidupkannya. Mengisinya seakan dia adalah baterai handphone yang melemah. Semua lelah seakan terbayar hanya dengan satu senyuman. Satu ucapan cinta. Satu pelukan penuh sayang. Hanya itu, tapi Kris merasa dunia sudah ada dalam genggamannya.

* * *

"Kalian pasangan baru?"

Saat itu sudah menjelang malam hari, ketika tiba-tiba saja ada seorang tamu yang singgah di flat mereka. Baik Tao maupun Kris tak akan menyangka jika ada yang datang ke tempat tinggal mereka yang sederhana di jam segini. Tao jarang bersosialisasi dengan tetangga, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu didalam rumah. Entah itu untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi Kris—suaminya selalu pergi mencari pekerjaan dari pagi hingga sore hari—atau hanya sekedar duduk manis dibalkon kamarnya yang sempit. Dia tidak pernah berkenalan dengan orang lain yang ada disekitarnya, dan wajar saja jika dia merasa terkejut saat melihat ada seseorang yang berkunjung.

Kris pun sebenarnya memiliki pikiran yang sama. Dia jadi curiga jika pria mungil yang saat ini bertengger manis didepan flatnya adalah salah satu suruhan sang Ayah. "Siapa kau?" dia tidak bisa menutupi nada waspada disetiap untaian katanya. Mata Kris menyorot tajam kearah pria itu. Jika pria ini benar adalah utusan Ayahnya, maka jangan salahkan Kris jika dia bertindak kasar nantinya.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi, membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Baekhyun. Aku tetangga baru kalian," ujarnya ramah.

Kris dan Tao tidak menjawab. Masih menatap penuh tanya pada pria bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kami adalah pasangan baru?" tanya Tao setelah beberapa detik dihabiskan mereka dengan saling terdiam satu sama lain.

Baekhyun nampak merona, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu memandang keduanya dengan tatapan tidak enak. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar desahanmu beberapa malam ini. Jadi yeahhh.." dia menyengir.

Tao membulatkan mata, membekap mulutnya karna betapa memalukannya hal yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun itu. Sedangkan Kris sendiri hanya berdeham salah tingkah. Dia mengedip nakal pada Tao saat pandangan keduanya bertemu. Tao mau tak mau jadi ikut merona. Salahkan flat kecil mereka yang tidak mampu membatasi suara-suara itu. Sial.

"Lalu? Apakah kau kemari hanya ingin menegur kami begitu?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng, dia—masih mempertahankan senyum konyolnya—mulai memberikan penjelasan. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dijalan hari ini. Kau tampak sedang mencari pekerjaan, jadi aku berniat menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

Kris mengerutkan dahi. "Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Setelah melihatmu, aku merasa kasihan. Kau selalu ditolak dimanapun kau mencari pekerjaan. Aku berpikir untuk tidak menggubrismu, namun saat melihatmu tinggal di gedung yang sama denganku, maka aku pikir tidak ada salahnya membantu."

Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan berbinar. Dia lalu tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Benar."

Kris tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia memang sudah hampir menyerah akhir-ahir ini. Dan pria ini baru saja memberikannya bantuan. Akan sangat kurang ajar sekali jika Kris menolaknya begitu saja. Setidaknya dia harus mencoba.

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali. Menyenangkan bisa membantu orang lain. "Bartender. Kau mau kan?"

* * *

Pernahkan kau jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta hingga kau berpikir rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat pasanganmu bahagia? Jatuh cinta hingga kau merasa patokan kebahagianmu bergantung pada apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Jatuh cinta seakan-akan tak ada makhluk lain yang memenuhi pikiranmu setiap detiknya. Membuatmu tetap hidup. Bahwa dengan satu senyumannya saja kau akan merasa dunia berada dalam genggamanmu. Bahwa kau hanya perlu melihat sosoknya tertawa dan semua lelahmu terbayar.

Kris merasakannya. Katakanlah dia seorang pria tolol yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Sebut saja dia sebagai pria gila yang bahkan rela melakukan perbuatan sekotor apapun untuk cintanya. Dia terlalu berlebihan, itu benar. Tapi apakah ini salahnya juga? Hell, dia juga tidak mau seperti ini. Memeluk sosok lain yang sangat berbeda dari Tao-nya, mengecap rasa hambar dari bibir yang terbuka itu, meraba tubuh berbalut pakaian ketat yang bahkan tak bisa membuatnya terangsang seperti saat dia melihat Tao. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh orang lain kecuali Tao. Dan pekerjaan sial ini memaksanya harus melakukan itu. Dia tentu tidak pernah mengira jika pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Baekhyun membuatnya harus berakhir dengan hal-hal gila ini. Uang adalah alasan mutlak dibalik kegiatan keparat yang sedang ia lakukan. Uang adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Tao bahagia. Cintanya saja tentu tak akan cukup untuk menghidupi Tao. Jadi dia melakukan pekerjaan ini. Rela membiarkan setiap senti tubuhnya disentuh, membuatnya bagaikan alat bergilir bagi mereka yang ingin nafsunya terpuaskan. Dia ingin menangis jika tidak mengingat saat ini dia sedang melayani pelanggannya. Pikirannya hanya tertutup oleh bayang-bayang Tao. Pria mungil itu bahkan tak pernah tahu pekerjaan Kris yang sebenarnya. Dia mengira pekerjaan Kris hanyalah seorang bartender biasa, padahal tidak seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak. Kris tidak pernah baik-baik saja ketika melakukan perbuatan laknat ini selama tiga bulan lamanya. Dia selalu memikirkan Tao setiap ia menyentuh pelanggannya.

"Krish.." desah wanita itu tepat didepan wajah Kris.

Hati Kris mendengus jijik, dia ingin sekali menampar wanita ini lalu mencampakkannya ke laut. Perasaannya meraung penuh kesakitan setiap kali melihat wajah dengan tatapan sayu itu memandangnya. Dia teringat Tao. "Ya?"

"Kita ke kamar saja," bisiknya sensual.

Kris merutuk sebal dalam hatinya. Dia memalingkan muka sejenak, menutup matanya lalu membukanya lagi, berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan dengan perlahan mengelus pipi wanita itu. Tidak lembut. Sama sekali berbeda dari kulit Tao yang begitu mulus layaknya bayi. "Ayo," gumamnya tak jelas.

Hatinya hancur seiring ia meniti langkahnya menuju sebuah kamar kecil yang disiapkan khusus oleh pihak bar. Membiarkan si sundal ini bergelantungan di lengannya bagaikan kera gila. Dia jijik, bukan hanya pada wanita ini, namun juga pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa terhina, murahan, dan tak punya harga diri sama sekali. Dia berjanji untuk tidak mengkhianati Tao selagi pria mungil itu menantinya dirumah, tapi apa? Dia bahkan tidur dengan orang lain dibelakang Tao. Ini semua demi uang. Agar dia bisa membahagiakan Tao. Benar. Dia sudah berjanji untuk bertanggungjawab atas hidup Tao kan? Ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan pengorbanan Tao yang memilih untuk hidup bersamanya. Ya, ini tidak ada apa-apanya.

Dia hanya perlu membuat wanita sial ini senang, lalu kembali pulang. Kembali bersama Tao. Kembali pada cintanya.

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Tao menyambutnya dengan sangat ceria pagi ini. Kris tersenyum sendu, dia cukup lelah sebenarnya, namun melihat Tao yang begitu bersemangat mampu membuat semangatnya naik lagi. Dia mengangguk, membiarkan Tao menghampirinya lalu menariknya berjalan ke dapur mereka dan memaksanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak diatas meja makan.

Kris mengernyit tak paham, sebuah kue berukuran kecil nampak begitu mencolok diatas meja mereka yang kosong. Dia menoleh pada Tao yang sampai saat ini masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu, hitung-hitung sebagai penyemangatnya pagi ini. Nanti sore dia harus kembali pada pekerjaan laknatnya lagi. "Itu kue apa?" bisik Kris kemudian, tepat setelah dia melepas pagutannya.

Tao terkikik senang, memeluk lengannya lagi dan menarik Kris untuk duduk disana—dikursi meja makan mereka. Kris menurut saja. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kris." gumam Tao sesaat setelah Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya. Kris tertegun, dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Tao yang kini sedang memeluk lehernya. Tao nampak sangat senang dan tulus ketika mengucapkan itu semua. "Aku tahu kue ini sama sekali tidak bagus. Well, aku mendapatkannya disebuah toko kecil diseberang jalan, aku harap kau menyukainya. Jangan melihat dari bentuknya saja. Ini memang tidak seberapa."

Dia—tidak tahu harus seperti apa mengekspresikan dirinya. Kris hanya bisa termangu dengan mata berkca-kaca. Entahlah, semalam dia berulang tahun, dan dia malah menghabiskan malamnya bersama wanita lain. Membiarkan Tao seorang diri disini—di flat mereka yang kecil—menantinya penuh semangat dengan sebuah kue kecil dengan lilin mungil sebagai penghiasnya. Itu adalah hal paling jahat yang pernah ia lakukan untuk Tao. Dia merasa menjadi makhluk paling menjijikkan diseluruh jagat raya.

"Maaf," lirih Kris. Dia memegang erat tangan mungil yang masih setia memeluk lehernya. Maaf hanya sebuah kata dari ribuan hal yang ingin ia ucapkan. Seandainya dia cukup berani untuk mengaku pada Tao tentang pekerjaannya, namun tidak semudah itu. Pekerjaan itulah yang selama ini mampu membuatnya dan Tao bertahan hidup, meski sama sekali tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai pekerjaan. Dia brengsek. Dia keparat. Lebih dari Baekhyun yang menawarinya untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini. Lebih dari semua wanita yang mengharapkan sentuhannya setiap malam. Dia menyakiti Tao disaat dia menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan untuknya. Adakah yang lebih brengsek darinya?

Tao tersenyum sedih, menatap kue mungil itu dengan seksama. Dia mendapatkannya dengan seluruh sisa uang yang ada di sakunya kemarin sore. Uang yang diberikan Kris sudah habis untuk membayar listrik dan kebutuhan makan mereka sebulan kedepan. Jadi Tao berinisiatif menggunakan uang sisa belanjanya, dan dia sekiranya sedikit kecewa karna tidak bisa memberikan Kris yang lebih dari ini. "Untuk apa?"

Kris memejamkan mata, merasakan bagaimana tekstur halus kulit pipi Tao menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang timbul dari kekasihnya itu. "Untuk semuanya."

Tao melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya diatas paha Kris. Sedikit tersentak saat menyadari ada setetes airmata yang membasahi wajah suaminya. Dia mengusap wajah itu penuh sayang. "Ya! Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedikit mencurigakan." Ujarnya bercanda.

Kris tersenyum kecil, mengecup lagi bibir ranum Tao. "Kau tahu apa memangnya?"

"Kau berselingkuh ya?"

Napas Kris tercekat. Bukankah semua perbuatannya selama ini adalah wujud dari sebuah perselingkuhan? Meski tidak secara langsung. Meski diapun tidak menginginkannya. Pertanyaan Tao memang terkesan bercanda dan tidak serius sama sekali, namun mampu membuat Kris tertohok. Membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk sejenak.

Tao menatap Kris tidak berkedip. Dalam hati menerka-nerka pikiran Kris. Pria itu mendadak bungkam dan membuat Tao bertanya-tanya. Tao sedikitnya merasa cemas, dia berharap bahwa pertanyaan tidak seriusnya itu benar-benar tidak terjadi. "Kris?"

Kris mengerjapkan mata, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. "Yang benar saja. Kau pasti sudah membunuhku jika aku benar-benar berselingkuh," dengusnya.

Tao tertawa, memeluk Kris dengan erat. "Benar. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dan membunuhmu secara perlahan. Aku tahu kau pasti akan mati jika tidak ada aku disisimu kan? Aku membunuhmu dengan cara itu saja." Dia terkekeh lucu setelahnya.

Kris menahan napas, mati-matian menahan airmatanya yang lagi-lagi memaksa keluar. Dia tidak akan sanggup, dia benar-benar tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika Tao menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Ancaman candaan ini bagai sebilah belati yang menghujam jantungnya. Tao memang tidak serius, namun semua yang dikatakannya mungkin saja terjadi jika Kris mengakui semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Dia mengusap punggung Tao dengan lembut. "Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, sayang."

Tao menghentikan tawanya. Beralih menangkup wajah Kris yang nampak lelah. "Aku hanya bercanda. Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Wu Yifan." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Dia sedikit berlinang saat mengatakannya, merasa takjub karna betapa dahsyatnya kata-kata itu. Membuat hati Tao berdebar, membuat perutnya bergejolak dan hatinya terasa penuh sesak oleh cinta.

"Aku juga, Tao. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Selalu. Bahkan selamanya.

"Kau ingin apa sebagai ganti dari kue ulang tahun yang cantik ini?" tanya Kris kemudian. Tao mengedip bingung. Menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kris sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak usah. Jangan membelikan apapun untukku. Lebih baik uangnya kau simpan untuk kebutuhan kita yang lain," jawab Tao. Dia sangat serius ketika mengatakan ini.

Kris menggeleng, "Aku harus membelikan sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau sepasang cincin pernikahan saja? Aku baru sadar kalau kita belum memilikinya sama sekali."

Tao terkesiap. Wajahnya berubah sangat cerah dan bahagia. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa cincin pernikahan adalah salah satu keinginannya yang paling utama. Cincin itu bagaikan pengikatnya dengan Kris. Sebagai bukti bahwa Kris adalah miliknya, begitu juga dengan pria itu. "K—kau serius?" dia terperangah. Menangis sesaat kemudian.

Kris tertawa geli melihat tingkah Tao yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia mengusap pipi yang memerah itu dan mengecup ringan matanya. "Tentu saja."

Tao menangis makin keras. Tersedu-sedu seakan-akan Kris memberinya seluruh dunia. Padahal hanya sepasang cincin, itupun belum tentu akan dibelikan Kris dalam waktu dekat ini. "Kau sudah berjanji," gumamnya.

Kris mencium bibir itu sejenak, berusaha menenangkan Tao. Tao terdiam, walaupun masih sesegukan. Dia nampak sangat menggemaskan. "Apakah kau sangat senang?"

Tao mengangguk manis. "Tentu saja, butuh waktu tiga bulan sampai kau menawarinya langsung. Itupun karna ini adalah hari ulangtahunnmu," rengutnya.

Kris mengusap surai Tao dengan sayang. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa dia baru menawari hal sepenting itu sekarang? Salahkan uangnya yang tidak seberapa itu.

"Maaf."

Tao memutar kedua matanya, sebal. "Kenapa kau suka sekali mengatakan maaf?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu.

Karna ada banyak sekali kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Karna aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Karna aku yang sudah menghidupimu dengan uang dari memuaskan nafsu orang lain. Karna aku tidak pantas untuk malaikat secantik dirimu. Karna aku mencintaimu, Tao. Karna aku menyayangimu.

"Oh sial! Lupakan saja, yang terpenting sekarang adalah fakta bahwa aku menyayangimu dan kau pun merasakan hal yang sama. Maafmu kau simpan saja untuk lain waktu. Oke?"

Kris mengangguk. Entah masih adakah maaf itu baginya nanti. Dia pun tidak tahu. Dia sangat tersiksa, perasaan bersalah menggerogotinya setiap saat.

Maaf Tao.

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf kalo NC-nya gak hot, aku gak berpengalaman. Aku nyari idenya sambil baca fic orang lain. Taoris adalah couple ketiga kesukaan aku. Jadi, aku bakal berusaha sebaik mungkin buat nyelesain fic ini.

Dan ini adalah angst, aku benar-benar gak bisa menjamin untuk happy ending. Hehe.

Trus, buat yang nanti sekiranya penasaran dan nanya apa pekerjaan Kris, dia disini adalah semacam gigolo gitu. Aduuuh XD

Maaf bgt Kris, maaf bgt para fansnya Kris. Ini hanyalah segelintir dari imajinasi aku yang kelewat liar. Jgn dianggap serius. ^^v

Kalo gak gitu, gak bakal ada konfliknya. Untuk chap ini masih aman, entar chap depan bener2 masuk ke tahap nyesek (itupun kalo ada yang baca).

Thanks buat semuanya.

**Review lagi dooong~**


End file.
